


Se beber não transe

by kyoongyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongyeol/pseuds/kyoongyeol
Summary: Acordar na cama de um quase estranho com seu corpo cheio de pequenas marquinhas e uma maldita dor de cabeça pela ressaca é a última coisa que Jongin imaginou que aconteceria quando aceitou ir a uma festa com seu melhor amigo. Mas quando aos poucos suas memórias vão voltando e o tal estranho vai se mostrando o homem mais doce que ele já conhecera, ele começa a pensar que talvez a noite não tenha sido tão ruim no final das contas.





	Se beber não transe

**Author's Note:**

> Oláá!! Essa é a a minha primeira tentativa de trazer meus trabalhos para o AO3. Obrigada a quem tem se dedicado a tentar trazer mais fanfics brasileiras para cá, espero muito que dê certo. E quem for ler aqui, espero que gostem.

  
  
  


_ E SE TRANSAR NÃO ESQUEÇA _

_ por kyoongyeol _

Meter-se em uma festa cheia de gente com um som ensurdecedor não é como Jongin normalmente escolhe passar suas noites de sexta-feira. Ele prefere sentar-se em frente à televisão para assistir alguma de suas séries favoritas com um balde de frango frito no colo, porque pipoca é para os fracos. Mas ele tem um melhor amigo chamado Oh Sehun e ele consegue ser a criatura mais insistente da face da terra quando quer; não é a toa que Jongin sempre acaba fazendo suas vontades, às vezes por ser vencido pelo cansaço ou então pelo  _ aegyo _ mais fofo do mundo, basta que ele lhe encare como um cachorrinho que ele já está pronto para segui-lo aonde for.

— Por favor, Jongin. Eu prometo que você vai se divertir. A banda do Junmyeon vai tocar, o som deles é realmente muito bom — implora com as duas mãos juntas e piscando seus dois adoráveis pequenos olhos.

— É claro que isso tinha a ver com o Junmyeon — Jongin responde revirando os olhos.

Há alguns meses, seu melhor amigo não para de falar de um dos veteranos da faculdade de música, o quanto tudo que ele faz é incrível, como ele é lindo, como é doce... E claro que sobra para Jongin.

— Por favor!

— Eu não vou amanhecer lá, então se o seu namorado não tocar logo eu venho embora.

É a vez de Sehun revirar os olhos.

— Você parece um velho que reclama de tudo. E ele não é meu namorado... Ainda.

Não há realmente muitas coisas que Jongin e Sehun não façam um pelo outro, eles são amigos desde crianças por morarem no mesmo bairro. O outro, apesar de mais novo, havia tomado a posição de protetor no momento em que Jongin, por ser tímido demais, era zoado por outras crianças já que ele sempre era o que brincava sozinho no parque e mal abria a boca para dizer qualquer coisa. Então um dia, quando alguns meninos se aproximaram dele e o chamaram de esquisito, Sehun apareceu e colocou todo mundo para correr; ele poderia ser pequeno naquela época, mas sua presença e a capacidade de se impor acabavam deixando os outros constrangidos.

Desde então, não havia um dia onde os dois não brincassem juntos, foi Sehun que ajudou Jongin a se entrosar mais com outras crianças, a se tornar um pouco menos tímido quando tinha que interagir com as pessoas, assim como o mais velho o ajudou na sua impulsividade, a medir certos atos antes de se jogar. 

Por isso, apesar do momento de hesitação, não é surpresa para nenhum dos dois que Jongin tenha aceitado e esteja, no momento, sentado com Sehun em um clube noturno. O local é enorme, a iluminação estroboscópica está o deixando meio tonto, o som alto que sai dos altos falantes torna quase impossível de manter alguma comunicação ali, mas ele resolve manter-se de boca fechada para as reclamações...Apenas um dia não iria matá-lo, né?

Sehun digita animadamente no celular, provavelmente conversando com Junmyeon que até então não havia aparecido. Enquanto isso Jongin se contenta em tomar alguns goles de sua cerveja e observar a movimentação a sua volta. 

— Eu acho que ele não vai poder vir até aqui antes da apresentação — resmunga com um biquinho. — Ele não está respondendo, talvez Chanyeol esteja o segurando lá atrás.

O moreno franze as sobrancelhas.

— Quem é Chanyeol?

— Ah, é o irmão mais novo do Junmyeon, ele é como o empresário da banda. Ele faz Direito apesar de que eu não consigo entender, ele arrasa na guitarra e tem uma voz linda, era só de se esperar que ele seguisse a carreira — explica.

— É algo de família?

Sehun franze as sobrancelhas.

— Acho que sim, provavelmente tem algo a mais, só que o Junmyeon não pareceu muito feliz em falar disso e eu não quis insistir.

Sehun de repente parece preocupado e Jongin vasculha a mente por algo que possa fazer seu sorriso brilhante voltar.

— Seu namorado é o vocalista?

Ali está o enorme sorriso orgulhoso que Sehun sempre exibe quando se trata de falar das pessoas que ele ama.

— Sim, ele também toca um pouco de guitarra assim como o Chanyeol, mas no geral o foco dele é o vocal. Se prepare para ouvir a voz de um anjo — responde animado.

— Sehun! — uma voz grave chama. — Oi Sehun.

Um cara alto de cabelos vermelhos aparece na frente deles e por um momento Jongin acha que perdeu a capacidade de falar. 

— Chanyeol, oi! Pensei que você fosse ficar lá atrás.

Chanyeol olha de um para o outro e franze o cenho, confuso.

— Hmm… Sim, eu ia. Mas o Jun pediu que eu te avisasse que ele não vai poder vir te ver antes do show acabar.

— Oh… — Sehun parece desanimado. — Eu imaginei, mas tudo bem. 

— Isso é só porque eles já vão entrar e o celular dele descarregou, então ele não pôde avisar. — O maior mexe no bolso da calça jeans preta e tira um papel dobrado de lá. — Ele também pediu que eu te entregasse isso.

Sehun lhe lança um olhar antes de desdobrar o papel. Um sorriso tímido aparece em sua boca e logo se transforma algo grande e brilhante.

Jongin balança a cabeça e leva a garrafa até a boca. Seu amigo parece estar tendo todo o romance que ele sempre sonhou.

O papelzinho é dobrado de novo e colocado dentro do bolso da calça jeans apertada.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol!

— Nada.

O cara alto parece meio perdido entre Jongin e Sehun, indo de um para o outro como se esperasse por alguém falar mais alguma coisa. As pontinhas de suas orelhas ficam vermelhas e ele prende os polegares nas passadeiras da calça enquanto se balança nos pés.

— Então… 

— Oh… — Sehun entende. — Hmm, Chanyeol esse é o Jongin, meu melhor amigo. Jongin esse é o irmão do Junmyeon, como eu te contei.

Os dois se encaram e fazem uma pequena reverência em cumprimento.

— Então você falou sobre mim? — Chanyeol tenta deixar o clima mais leve. — Olha que daqui a pouco eu vou começar a achar que não é no irmão mais velho que você está interessado.

Isso faz Sehun revirar os olhos.

— Ah, com certeza.

Jongin observa a troca dos dois, eles com certeza já têm algum nível de intimidade, seu amigo parece mais envolvido com Junmyeon e o que o rodeia do que ele imaginou.

Quando o som cessa e a iluminação deixa de ser tão confusa focando-se no palco, as pessoas começam a gritar antecipando o que está por vir. Ao lado dele, Sehun termina de tomar sua cerveja de uma vez e se aproxima para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Você se importa de ir pra perto do palco? 

Ele olha para aquelas pessoas se aglomerando e um certo sentimento incômodo passa por ele.

— Hmm…

— Talvez o Chanyeol…

— Eu vou com você.

Se ele ficar muito perto do cara alto se sentirá obrigado a manter uma conversa, coisa que todo mundo que o conhece sabe que ele não é lá muito bom. Não que não queira, ele quer tanto, mas o medo de falar alguma bobagem e se tornar uma piada é maior, então prefere se meter em meio àquelas pessoas e aproveitar o show de onde ele não precisa abrir a boca.

O mais novo lhe lança um sorriso suave, indicando que entende o que deve estar passando por sua cabeça agora, então alcança sua mão em cima da mesa para puxá-lo até que fiquem de pé.

— Vamos! — Aperta sua mão. — Chanyeol você vai voltar lá pra trás?

O homem em questão, com o cenho franzido, olha para o lado em direção ao palco e depois de volta para os dois em dúvida, mas quando ele se foca em Jongin, o grande sorriso cheio de dentes ilumina seu rosto.

— Vou ficar com vocês.

Sehun tenta esconder a risada fingindo uma tosse. Não é como se ele não tivesse percebido os olhares mais demorados entre os dois.

Eles seguem caminho entre as pessoas agora mais juntas do palco, alguns reclamam, mas Sehun realmente não dá a mínima, então apenas continua levando Jongin para o mais perto que ele consegue ir.

— Eu sei que parece que estou falando isso apenas por gostar do Junmyeon, mas eles são mesmo muito bons. Você vai amar — fala Sehun assim que estão mais próximos, mas não tanto a ponto de precisarem levantar tanto suas cabeças.

Quatro homens aparecem, a multidão começa a comemorar de maneira ainda mais fervorosa, Jongin se vê imprensado em meio a tanta gente que segura no casaco de Sehun com medo de perdê-lo ali. Os caras da banda se juntam à frente e fazem uma pequena reverência antes de cada um seguir para o seu instrumento.

O vocalista se aproxima da borda do palco com um sorriso bonito estampado no rosto, então ele manda um beijo para alguém que Jongin conclui que seja Sehun, já que o amigo logo está gritando e acenando freneticamente.

— Então esse é o Junmyeon? 

— SIIIM!

O homem de cabelos cinzas parece verdadeiramente feliz em ver seu amigo ali, ele mal olha para outro lugar e seus olhos se tornam ainda mais pequenos por conta do enorme sorriso. Talvez ele irá gostar de Junmyeon no final das contas.

— Quem está animado para hoje? — Junmyeon grita.

— Eu!!! — responde uma voz grave atrás de si.

E é só aí que Jongin se dá conta do quanto Chanyeol está perto, boa parte de suas costas está encostada à frente do ruivo. Hoje Deus tirou o dia para testá-lo com as melhores tentações, só pode.

— Puta merda! — Jongin deixa escapar sem conseguir conter-se. 

Apesar da zuada, Sehun está perto o suficiente para conseguir escutar a exclamação que sai de seus lábios, isso o faz se virar para entender o que tinha acontecido e acaba deparando-se com a cena.

— Então vir até aqui não foi uma perda de tempo tão grande né? — Sehun tira sarro dando um beliscão na cintura do melhor amigo.

— Ai! Por que você fez isso? — Massageia o local machucado.

A provocação faz com que Jongin dê um passo para trás e se aproxime ainda mais de Chanyeol, o que o leva a estar totalmente encostado no outro com direito a ter as duas mãos grandes em sua cintura para firmá-lo.

— Agora você sabe o porquê — responde Sehun com um sorrisinho torto antes de se virar de novo para o palco.

A voz suave de Junmyeon novamente toma conta do ambiente.

— Não é a primeira vez que viemos, mas dessa vez é um pouco diferente — discursa esquadrinhando o local com o olhar. — Ficamos sabendo que teve uma votação entre as bandas que vocês queriam que voltassem, então estamos muito felizes de termos sidos escolhidos, espero que continuem gostando. Essa é a Ultralife!

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu um centímetro desde que as mãos de Chanyeol tocaram os quadris de Jongin. Talvez ele deva dizer alguma coisa, talvez ele deva virar e agradecer já que ele poderia ter caído se ele não tivesse o segurado — até parece, mas pode ser uma desculpa para dizer algo. — Mas nada. Ao invés disso, Jongin se viu levantando as mãos e tocando gentilmente os nós dos dedos grossos em seus quadris, não para afastar e sim para mantê-los ali. 

_ We could be strangers in the night _

_ (Poderíamos ser estranhos na noite) _

_ _

_ We could be passing in the shadows _

_ (Poderíamos passar nas sombras) _

_ _

_ We couldn't be closer if we tried _

_ (Não poderíamos ser próximos se tentássemos) _

_ _

_ When we're caught in the headlights _

_ (Quando fomos pegos nos faróis) _

Chanyeol encosta sua cabeça na lateral da de Jongin e começa a cantarolar a música baixinho em seu ouvido. Jongin nunca pensou que seria capaz de se excitar apenas com uma voz, mas é isso, Chanyeol está conseguindo essa proeza e ele nem tinha chegado ao refrão ainda. Ele quer transar com aquela voz.

_ “Inferno, o que eu estou pensando?” _

_ We could be faces in the crowd _

_ (Poderíamos ser rostos na multidão) _

_ _

_ We could be passing in the shadows _

_ (Poderíamos passar nas sombras) _

_ _

_ Loving the risk of being found _

_ (Amando o risco de ser encontrado) _

_ _

_ When we're caught in the headlights _

_ (Quando fomos pegos nos faróis) _

Jongin fecha os olhos e se permite relaxar conta o peito alheio por alguns segundos, os braços musculosos se apertam em volta dele e lhe dão uma sensação de proteção fazendo com que ele não queira nunca mais sair dali. 

_ Dangerous _

_ (Perigoso) _

_ _

_ Your love is always dangerous _

_ (Seu amor é sempre perigoso) _

_ _

_ And now I'm lost in us _

_ (E agora eu estou perdido em nós) _

_ _

_ We're living in a lying trust _

_ (Estamos vivendo em uma confiança mentirosa) _

E então o refrão chega, e por ser uma parte mais dançante, isso desperta os dois do momento. Jongin se inclina para frente fazendo Chanyeol entender o recado e soltá-lo. Quando o moreno muda de lugar, agora ao seu lado, os dois trocam um rápido olhar mas logo se focam no show à frente.

_ I don't know why _

_ (Eu não sei porque) _

_ _

_ But I guess it's got something to do with you _

_ (Mas acho que tem algo a ver com você) _

_ _

_ To do with you _

_ (A ver com você) _

_ _

_ I don't know why _

_ (Eu não sei porque) _

_ _

_ But I guess it's got something to do with you _

_ (Mas eu acho que tem algo a ver com você) _

_ _

_ To do with you _

_ (A ver com você) _

_ _

Pelo resto da música, as mãos de vez em quando se roçam, novamente os olhos se encontram, mas ninguém toma coragem de falar algo sobre a interação de momentos atrás. Sehun não está alheio à troca, mas ele prefere deixar o melhor amigo se divertir no momento do que fazê-lo ficar com vergonha e acabar desperdiçando aquilo. Ele está sempre tão focado na faculdade e no trabalho, que muitas vezes se esquece de viver um pouquinho, talvez Chanyeol faça bem a ele. Então com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, ele volta a prestar atenção na banda, especialmente em um certo vocalista usando calças de couro.

[...]

Depois de três músicas, Jongin pensa que já teve o suficiente, se ele ficar mais perto de Chanyeol, a qualquer momento vai subir nele e se fazer passar alguma vergonha. 

— Ei — ele cutuca Sehun. — Eu vou dar uma volta.

Sehun lhe olha preocupado.

— Quer que eu vá junto?

— Claro que não — Jongin nega. — Continue aproveitando. Eu só vou tomar alguma coisa, não se preocupe.

Sehun lhe dá um abraço rápido e Jongin se afasta, indo até o bar.

— Se quiser alguma coisa com ele é melhor agir, Park. Use seus talentos — aconselha Sehun ao perceber o olhar triste de Chanyeol, que ainda fica se virando para tentar conseguir pegar algum vislumbre de Jongin. 

[...]

Jongin se rende a um daqueles drinks frutados cheios de álcool ao invés de pedir outra cerveja. Ele sabe que sua tolerância não é das melhores, mas é o que ele precisa no momento para tentar relaxar de toda tensão — ou tesão, você escolhe — que está sentindo no momento. 

Quando a próxima música acaba há uma movimentação estranha no palco, Junmyeon sai por alguns segundos, o que deixa algumas pessoas incomodadas, e volta com um sorriso como se tivesse prestes a aprontar alguma. 

O que Jongin logo descobre que é verdade.

— Então pessoal, talvez alguns de vocês conheçam o quinto membro da banda, aquele que aparece de vez em quando depois de eu chamar muito.

Algo se revira dentro de Jongin. Isso não pode ser o que ele está pensando, certo?

— Acontece que hoje eu não tive que pedir muito. Aplausos para o meu irmãozinho, gente — ele aponta para a coxia e de lá sai um Chanyeol parecendo um deus do rock.

_ “Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara.” _

Ele agora já não está mais usando a jaqueta. Ao invés disso, os braços musculosos estão em plena exposição, com as mangas curtas da camiseta dobradas até o limite dos ombros. Os cabelos vermelhos, antes mais ordenados, agora estão uma completa bagunça e, para completar toda sua miséria, Jongin percebe que sua calça é mais justa do que ele havia se dado conta. Quem deixou Chanyeol se vestir assim? Ele precisa ter uma conversa séria com essa pessoa.

— Ele me pediu para can… — Chanyeol interrompe Junmyeon com uma cotovelada e sorri e como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Eu só achei a noite divertida demais e fiquei com inveja, então pedi pra participar.

— Era isso que eu ia dizer — responde, fazendo Chanyeol revirar os olhos.

As pessoas parecem se divertir com a dinâmica dos irmãos porque elas começam a gritar cada vez mais alto e pedem que eles cantem juntos.

Atendendo aos pedidos, Junmyeon pega sua guitarra e Chanyeol se posiciona na frente do microfone. Os dois se olham por um momento antes do mais velho fazer o sinal para começarem.

Quando eles começam a tocar “A Little Death”, é impossível tirar os olhos de Chanyeol. Não que ele estivesse fazendo muito esforço, mas ele tem essa presença de palco, essa aura brilhante que faz você querer chegar mais perto mesmo que você fique cego. E a voz… Sehun não estava exagerando nenhum pouco quando disse sobre a voz incrível.

Jongin pega sua bebida em cima do balcão e se aproxima um pouco, não tão perto como ele estava, mas em um lugar onde pudesse vê-lo melhor.

Pouco antes do refrão, os olhos de Chanyeol começam a vagar pelo local, uma parte de Jongin deseja que esteja procurando por ele, mas a outra parte tenta ser racional, lhe dizendo que ele está apenas fazendo contato visual com a platéia. Está prestes a se virar e voltar para o seu lugar no bar quando o ruivo lhe encontra. Então, ele não consegue mais se mexer porque, a partir daquele momento, é como se cada palavra cantada fosse para ele.

_ Touch me, yeah _

_ (Toque me, yeah) _

_ _

_ I want you to touch me there _

_ (Eu quero que você me toque lá) _

_ _

_ Make me feel like I am breathing _

_ (Faça-me sentir como se eu tivesse respirando) _

_ _

_ Feel like I am human _

_ (Sentir como se eu fosse humano) _

Algumas pessoas seguem o olhar fixo de Chanyeol, mas é difícil encontrar a outra ponta com tanta gente se movimentando. Apenas Sehun e Junmyeon têm certeza de quem é e os dois não conseguem conter os sorrisos ao perceberem.

_ Dancing through the night _

_ (Dançando pela noite) _

_ _

_ A vodka and a sprite _

_ (Uma vodka e um sprite) _

_ _

_ A glimpse of the silhouettes _

_ (Um vislumbre das silhuetas) _

_ _

_ A night that they never forget _

_ (Uma noite que eles nunca esquecem) _

Por que ele teve que escolher essa música? Por que sua voz tem que ser assim tão rouca? Isso está fazendo Jongin perder completamente a cabeça.

_ Touch me, yeah _

_ (Toque me, yeah) _

_ _

_ I want you to touch me there _

_ (Eu quero que me toque lá) _

_ _

_ Make me feel like I am breathing _

_ (Faça-me sentir como se eu estivesse respirando) _

_ _

_ Feel like I am human _

_ (Como se eu fosse humano) _

Jongin quebra o olhar e volta para o bar. Não é como se ele pudesse fugir da voz, mas ele pode tentar se acalmar ali. 

[...]

Ok, ele faz tudo menos se acalmar, porque assim que a música acaba, Chanyeol sai do palco e Jongin não consegue deixar de se perguntar o que ele irá fazer agora.

Sehun poderia ser um amigo um pouquinho melhor e aparecer agora, mas é mais provável que assim que o show acabe ele esteja se jogando em Junmyeon do que se preocupando com ele.

A próxima coisa que ele sente é uma respiração quente contra seu pescoço o que faz subir um arrepio por toda extensão de sua espinha. De alguma forma, ele sabe quem é antes mesmo de se virar, antes que possa focar nos olhos escuros que tinham encontrado os seus durante toda a apresentação, mesmo que existissem um mundo de gente ali.

Ele sente a presença ao seu lado antes que a voz grave sussurre em seu ouvido.

— Posso tomar uma bebida com você?

Jongin toma o drink restante em seu copo de um vez procurando um tempo para pensar no que responder.

— Wow. — Chanyeol ajuda a afastar o copo de seu rosto. — Você vai ficar bêbado rápido se continuar desse jeito.

O moreno limpa a boca com as costas da mão e se vira para encarar a companhia. A presença do outro torna tudo ainda mais caloroso, mas não é algo do qual ele queria se afastar. Na verdade, assim de perto, olhando para o rosto bonito, os braços expostos e peito amplo, ele imagina como seria se pudesse tocá-lo e ficar envolto por aquele calor todo de novo.

Chanyeol ergue a mão e faz um carinho em seu rosto.

— Oi, Jongin. — E lá está aquele sorrisinho de novo com aquela bendita covinha. Seu nome soa como mel sendo saboreado por alguém que realmente gosta de doces. – Então... Posso ter sua companhia em uma bebida?

Engolindo seco, ele balança a cabeça aceitando.

Chanyeol acena para o barman.

— Uma garrafa de soju — pede, e se volta para Jongin. — Então, foi sua primeira vez vendo a banda?

Jongin respira aliviado por terem encontrado um tópico seguro para conversar.

— Sim. — Ele aponta para trás, onde o show continua. — O Sehun sempre me fala deles, mas eu realmente não sou muito de sair.

— E você gostou? Não me dedico à música como meu irmão, mas acho que me saí bem?

— Você está brincando? Foi muito bom. Sua voz é bonita.

E pela primeira vez, observa algum traço de vergonha em Chanyeol quando ele dá um sorriso tímido e olha para baixo.

— Obrigado.

— Aqui. — O barman chega e entrega o soju a ele. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Eu vou querer outro drink desse — responde Jongin. 

O barman assente e começa a preparar.

— Você também estuda na UNS? — Chanyeol pergunta antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida.

— Sim, faço Matemática. Você faz Direito, né?

— Sehun passou a ficha completa, né?

Isso faz Jongin ficar sem graça porque parece que os dois estavam fofocando sobre ele.

— Oh meu Deus, não. Ele estava mais falando do Junmyeon do que de você, só que…

Chanyeol começa a sorrir.

— Ei, calma, eu estava brincando.

O barman entrega o novo  _ drink _ .

Aos poucos, Jongin sente o nervosismo se acalmando e não sabe se pelo álcool ou pelo próprio Chanyeol porque, mesmo que ele não esteja acostumado a esse tipo de situação, Chanyeol é divertido e deixa as coisas menos estranhas.

— O show está chegando ao fim, pessoal — avisa Junmyeon no microfone fazendo as pessoas reclamarem. — Mas nós temos mais uma ainda, essa se chama  _ Playboy _ . Espero que ela esquente as coisas — ele dá uma piscadela.

_ “Sehun deve estar quase gozando em suas calças” _ , pensa Jongin.

Então a Ultralife começa a tocar uma música que Jongin não conhece e as coisas vão se tornando íntimas demais. As pessoas assobiam por terem entendido a sugestão de Junmyeon e alguns casais começam a se juntar no espaço.

— É autoral? — Jongin pergunta.

— Um amigo nosso fez pra banda, o Junmyeon sempre canta no final.

O moreno começa a prestar atenção na letra.

_ Não atenda seu celular, ignore isso _

_ Ninguém mais precisa saber _

_ Sobre nós dois _

_ Ignore tudo, por que está preocupade? _

_ Está tudo bem, está tudo bem _

_ Eu conheço seu coração, tudo bem _

_ Está tudo bem, está tudo bem _

_ Me mostre todos os seus segredos _

— Vocês são muito ridículos — Jongin deixa escapar.

— O que? Por quê? 

— Vocês totalmente são irmãos. As músicas cheias de insinuações, não pensa que eu não percebi.

— Não sei do que você está falando — Chanyeol sorri, se fazendo de desentendido. 

— Cínico!

Meu Deus, talvez esteja na hora de parar com o álcool.

Só que obviamente ele não para, na verdade nenhum dos dois param e, quando Sehun resolve procurar pelo amigo, ele não o acha em nenhum lugar da boate. A única coisa que o deixa menos preocupado é que, aparentemente, Chanyeol também havia sumido. Ele liga várias vezes, mas todas as chamadas caem na caixa postal. Ele manda várias mensagens e todas sem resposta. O mesmo acontece quando Junmyeon tenta contato com o irmão. Ele não pode fazer muito mais no momento, então deixa uma mensagem para que Jongin lhe ligue assim que veja o recado.

O que ele não espera é que Jongin acorde no outro dia na cama de um  _ quase _ estranho sem se lembrar de boa parte da noite anterior.

[...]

Jongin não sabe exatamente o que o acorda, mas em questão de segundos está curvado no vaso sanitário colocando para fora tudo que consumiu na noite anterior. É só quando ele se certifica que pode se levantar sem colocar seu estômago para fora que percebe onde está.

Ou melhor, onde ele  _ não _ está.

Apesar da dor explodindo em suas têmporas, ele irrompe no quarto procurando suas coisas. Ele acha o celular em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama, mas como se fosse alguma piada, ele descobre que está descarregado. Suas roupas não são vistas em nenhum lugar, inclusive isso é outra coisa que Jongin tem tentado ignorar e procurar uma resposta racional desde o momento em que se deu conta. 

Ele está nu.  _ Completamente _ nu. Do jeitinho que veio ao mundo.

O moreno sente o cheiro de café entrando pelo quarto e, quando seu estômago se embrulha de novo, ele consegue lembrar o que o acordou em primeiro lugar. Ele abre o guarda-roupa próximo de si e pega a primeira roupa confortável que encontra: uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta preta.

Colocando o celular no bolso, ele sai do quarto na ponta dos pés. Jongin não precisa andar muito para encontrar a cozinha e o dono da casa. Assim que vira o canto do pequeno corredor, ele dá de cara com as costas largas de alguém. A pessoa está distraída demais cozinhando para percebê-lo de imediato, mas então uma bolinha de pêlos alegre o atinge e começa a latir fazendo os dois se assustarem.

— O que… Oh, você acordou! 

O cérebro de Jongin leva alguns segundos para colocar sentido em quem ele está vendo bem à sua frente. O que diabos tinha acontecido na noite anterior para ele ter ido parar no apartamento de Chanyeol? 

Enquanto isso, o ruivo pega o cachorrinho que está pulando aos pés de Jongin e o segura com delicadeza nos braços, ganhando lambidas no rosto.

— Esse aqui é o Toben, Toben esse é o Jongin — apresenta os Chanyeol, acariciando o cachorrinho atrás da orelha.

Jongin é cumprimentado com um latido, mas apesar de amar cachorros, no momento ele não consegue focar muito no pequeno poodle cheio de energia. Ele tenta se lembrar de toda noite anterior, mas sua mente só vai até o momento em que ele e Chanyeol estavam conversando no bar, conversa essa que estava completamente normal, nada que explicasse o motivo de ele estar ali.

— Então… Por que eu estou aqui?

Chanyeol imediatamente para com o carinho em Toben e o encara com os olhos sérios.

— Como assim?

— Eu fiz alguma merda? Foi por isso que você me trouxe? Meu Deus me desculpa! você pode me emprestar seu celular pra eu chamar um táxi?

— Jongin! — Chanyeol o interrompe. — Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

— O que? Claro que não! Por que eu ia brincar com isso?

— Então você não se lembra de nada?

— Nada é muito forte, eu lembro do show da banda, da sua apresentação, de você chegando no bar…

A cada coisa dita as sobrancelhas de Chanyeol se elevam em expectativa.

— E?

— E nada, depois disso tudo fica embaçado.

A mágoa no rosto do outro homem é completamente evidente e, por um momento, Jongin se sente mal por ser a causa disso… Mesmo que ele não saiba o porquê.

— O que aconteceu, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol balança a cabeça e se vira de costas, levando Toben até seu comedouro. 

— Você apenas ficou bêbado demais e, como eu não achei o Sehun, te trouxe pra cá.

— Ele estava com seu irmão, por que não ligou pra ele?

Chanyeol continua sem olhá-lo enquanto agora limpa um balcão que está mais do que limpo.

— Estava desligado.

— Que tal você tentar outra desculpa?

O ruivo solta um suspiro frustrado.

— Não é tão difícil assim imaginar o que a gente fez, Jongin… A única diferença é que eu lembro de tudo. — Seus olhos se erguem para Jongin e o deixam sem fôlego com a intensidade encontrada ali. — Cada detalhe.

O moreno se dá conta da insinuação e começa a hiperventilar.

— Oh meu De… Nó-Nós transamos? 

— Mais ou menos. 

— Mas você acabou de dizer…

— Talvez você deva prestar mais atenção nas sensações do seu corpo, Jongin. 

— O q… — Jongin se interrompe quando Chanyeol levanta as sobrancelhas, desafiando-o a fazer o que disse. Ok, ele não é virgem, mas também não ficava com nenhum cara fazia algum tempo, ele deveria estar sentindo alguma pontada de dor, mas seu corpo está bem, tirando a ressaca, claro. — Então o quê? A gente só… Meu Deus, eu devo ter parecido um completo adolescente cheio de hormônios.

— Bom, nós nos comportamos da mesma forma, então eu também devo ter parecido um.

Jongin sente suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha. Havia dado uns pegas no cara por quem se sentido atraído instantaneamente, mas tinha que ser justamente quando os dois estavam super bêbados e agora, para sua infelicidade, não conseguia lembrar de nada. 

A vida é tão justa.

— Eu estou terminando de preparar o café, por que você não vai tomar um banho? Quando voltar, tudo vai estar pronto.

E claro, ele também devia estar fedendo a vômito. Óbvio que Chanyeol sentiu.

— Desculpa ter pegado suas roupas antes de tomar um banho, mas eu acordei e só comecei a surtar.

Chanyeol está balançando a cabeça antes que ele termine.

— Eu não quis dizer isso dessa forma, você pode usar o que quiser, só acho que um banho pode ajudar você a se sentir melhor. 

É impossível não derreter com a gentileza.

— Hmm, tudo bem. 

— Tem toalhas no armário do banheiro e uma escova de dentes reserva na gaveta, sinta-se à vontade.

Antes que Jongin se vire e volte para o quarto, ele lembra do celular no bolso.

— Ei, você pode me emprestar seu carregador? Meu celular descarregou e eu preciso pelo menos avisar ao Sehun que estou bem.

— Já falei com o Junmyeon ainda agora e eles estão juntos, então não se preocupe, mas o carregador está na gaveta ao lado da cama.

— Ah ok, obrigado Chanyeol.

— Qualquer coisa por você.

Sem perguntar o que aquilo significava, Jongin volta para o quarto e trata de imediatamente colocar o celular na tomada. Assim que ele o liga, seu celular é inundado pelas notificações de chamadas e mensagens, todas do melhor do amigo que iam desde ontem à noite até recentemente pela manhã.

_ (00h30min): Você ainda está na boate? _

_ (00h32min): Estou te esperando aqui no bar. _

_ (00h35min): ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?! _

_ (00h40min): Chanyeol está com você? _

_ (00h45min): Eu vou te matar, Kim Jongin. _

_ (00h46min): Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que você está bem. _

_ (00h50min): Ok, um dos seguranças disse que viu o Chanyeol saindo com um moreno, estou contando que seja você. Se divirta! _

_ (09h11min) VOCÊ ESTÁ MESMO COM ELE, EU VOU QUERER SABER TUDO! _

Ele manda uma mensagem para acalmá-lo antes que tenha Sehun explodindo seu celular de notificações.

_ (09h40min): Sim, estou com ele, mas sem condições de dar alguma explicação muito longa do que aconteceu. Cabeça me matando. Quando eu chegar em casa a gente conversa. _

_ (09h37min): Finalmente! Você não vai se livrar disso, Jongin. Eu preciso viver esse momento. Cuide-se, até mais. _

Já no banheiro, Jongin se livra das roupas e é aí que as primeiras lembranças da noite anterior começam a voltar, ou pelo menos ele acha que são lembranças e não apenas… desejos. Isso porque quando ele se olha no espelho, várias marquinhas estão cobrindo seu torso. Delicadamente, ele toca as que estão no limite do seu pescoço com o ombro, algumas estão um pouquinho doloridas, mas é uma dor gostosa e isso o faz sentir um leve aperto no baixo ventre. 

Imagens de uma boca pequena e cheinha percorrendo seu corpo tomam conta de sua mente. Ela parando em cada parte sensível de seu corpo, a ponta da língua saindo e o lambendo junto, e é inegável quem seja o dono daquela boca. 

A cada marca tocada, Jongin lembra de como se sentiu com o contato da boca de Chanyeol em sua pele. Nem mesmo seus mamilos foram esquecidos. Ele se pergunta se no outro também existem marquinhas. Quando o encontrou na cozinha, ele estava usando uma camiseta e, mesmo que ela seja sem mangas, foi impossível ver algo… Mas talvez ele também tenha deixado algo em Chanyeol que o fizesse se lembrar dele.

[...]

Chanyeol está terminando de colocar canja de galinha em um prato quando Jongin volta de banho tomado. Ele dá um pequeno sorriso para o outro homem e empurra o recipiente em sua direção, indicando que coma.

— Aqui, é bom pra ressaca. — Aponta.

— Meu estômago não está nas melhores condições. — Jongin faz uma careta, colocando uma das mãos sobre a barriga.

— Você precisa se alimentar. Acredite em mim, vai fazer bem.

Contrariado, Jongin pega o prato e começa a mexer na comida com a colher.

— Se eu vomitar de novo a culpa vai ser sua.

Chanyeol revira os olhos.

— Você não vai.

O moreno assopra um pouco da canja e coloca na boca. Arregala os olhos surpreendido quando o gosto o atinge.

— Isso está muito bom. O que você não sabe fazer, afinal?

— Oh muitas coisas, mas cozinhar não é uma delas. Eu e meu irmão tivemos que aprender a nos virar, então acabou sendo assim.

Jongin, mais uma vez, tem a sensação de que existe muito mais história por aí do que Chanyeol parece querer mostrar. Mas no momento, por mais que esteja curioso, não cabe a ele perguntar, então só acena e coloca mais um pouco da comida na boca.

— Você não precisa cuidar de mim, você sabe né?

Chanyeol balança a cabeça concordando.

— Eu sei, mas eu quero.

O mais novo luta contra a vontade de esconder o rosto entre as mãos. Na noite anterior, podia esconder as expressões no ambiente escuro, mas agora ele está bem ali, de frente para o mais velho sem conseguir ocultar nada.É muito difícil tentar se manter neutro quando Chanyeol está despertando em si emoções que ele nunca havia sentido.

— Obrigado! — fala baixinho.

Chanyeol responde com um sorriso e os dois continuam comendo em silêncio. 

Aquela tem que ser a experiência mais estranha que Jongin já havia passado, mas ele confessa que poderia ser muito pior se fosse com outra pessoa. Todo o cuidado que Chanyeol está lhe dispensando torna as coisas menos esquisitas e mais confortáveis. 

— Se sentindo melhor? — o ruivo pergunta quando Jongin dá a última colherada na canja. 

— Sim, do estômago pelo menos.

Ele franze as sobrancelhas.

— O que mais você está sentindo?

— Um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas eu vou tomar algo quando eu chegar em casa e dormir. Logo vai passar.

— Aqui tem paracetamol, se você quiser…

_ “Por que ele tem que ser tão atencioso?” _

— Oh, eu quero sim, obrigado.

— Um segundo. — Faz o sinal com o dedo indicador.

Chanyeol vai até o armário da cozinha e busca uma pequena caixa com alguns remédios. Não demora muito para que Jongin tenha um comprimido e um copo d’água à sua frente.

— Tome.

— Obrigado! — agradece mais uma vez.

— Não é nada.

Jongin se concentra em tomar o remédio e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos. Enquanto entorna o corpo, ele nem percebe quando Chanyeol se aproxima, então é por pouco que ele não deixa o copo cair de susto assim que abre os olhos novamente.

— Desculpa! — O maior segura em seu ombro esquerdo. — Não foi minha intenção. Eu só… Tinha algo que algo que minha mãe sempre fazia quando éramos mais novos e sentíamos alguma dor de cabeça, eu queria tentar em você.

Jongin balança a cabeça. 

— Você não precisa, vou ficar bem logo.

Um olhar decepcionado cruza em seu rosto por um momento, mas ele imediatamente tenta mascarar com um sorriso.

— Você tem razão, é algo bobo.

Jongin se sente culpado.

— Não é bobo, eu só não queria incomodar você mais ainda. Acho que já fiz isso o suficiente.

Ele recebe um olhar intenso que o desarma todinho. Está tão ferrado com esse homem.

— Você não me incomoda, Jongin. Na verdade, desde ontem tudo que você menos fez foi me incomodar. Eu queria que você me deixasse entrar mais.

— Eu não sei muito bem como fazer isso, desculpa.

Chanyeol abriu outro daqueles sorrisos gentis.

— Primeiro de tudo, posso te ajudar com a dor de cabeça?

— Você já me… — Chanyeol levanta uma sobrancelha. — Ok, pode sim.

Devagar, ele se aproxima mais um pouco e penteia o cabelo ainda úmido de Jongin para trás. Segura o rosto entre as mãos e com os polegares começa a fazer uma lenta massagem em suas têmporas. 

Jongin tenta ficar com os olhos abertos, mas é difícil demais quando está começando a se sentir tão relaxado. Ele apoia as mãos nos antebraços do maior e levanta a cabeça em sua direção. 

De perto, Chanyeol observa cada detalhe do rosto incrivelmente bonito. A boca carnuda entreaberta ali, tão perto, o deixa com uma enorme vontade de tomá-la na sua, mas se isso acontecer de novo, vai ser com Jongin completamente bem, então ele apenas aplica mais um pouco de pressão e continua a massagem.

Sem querer, Jongin deixa um gemido sair pelos lábios, isso o tira do estado de topor e ele arregala os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhado.

— Oh meu Deus, desculpa.

Chanyeol dá uma risadinha e o puxa para dar um beijinho em sua testa.

— Você precisa parar de pedir desculpas por tudo. Não se preocupa com isso, é sinal que você gostou e está mais relaxado.

— Isso eu estou mesmo, obrigado!

— Por que você não deita de novo? Aposto que quando levantar a dor vai ter passado.

— Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa? — ele pergunta, mesmo que sua grande vontade seja continuar ali.

Os dedos que antes estavam em suas têmporas agora fazem carinho em suas bochechas. Jongin não pode se impedir e inclina a cabeça com o contato.

— Deixa eu cuidar de você — Chanyeol pede baixinho. — Só mais um pouco, por favor!

Bom, quem é ele para recusar um pedido daqueles, não é?

[...]

A próxima vez que Jongin acorda é com o som suave de piano tocando em algum lugar da casa. Ele se espreguiça languidamente e um sorriso toma conta de seu rosto ao lembrar de Chanyeol o levando até o quarto e fazendo carinho em seu cabelo até que ele dormisse. 

Homem nenhum tinha o tratado com tanto carinho e cuidado, então é um pouco estranho se render e aceitar, mas ele quer, ele quer muito. Naquele momento, Jongin levanta decidido ir em busca de Chanyeol e tentar resolver o que quer que esteja acontecendo entre eles. Segue pelo apartamento em busca do som do instrumento até chegar a uma porta no final do corredor.

A porta está entreaberta e, com medo de que o som suave pare, Jongin segura a maçaneta e entra sem bater. Ele dá de cara com a cena mais linda que ele já tinha visto: Chanyeol de olhos fechados, completamente imerso na música, enquanto os dedos grossos passam com destreza pelas teclas. Ele continua tocando e tocando, ainda de olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto como se estivesse sonhando com algo.

De repente as notas cessam e o homem antes perdido na música agora está fazendo-o se afogar na intensidade dos olhos castanhos. Há um silêncio entre eles antes que Jongin consiga falar alguma coisa.

— Eu não quis interromper. — Sua voz interrompe o silêncio gritante.

— Você não fez.

Lentamente, Jongin se aproxima e apoia o quadril ao lado do grande piano preto.

— Então você toca piano também?

— Um pouco — responde sem graça.

Jongin levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Um pouco? Sua voz é linda, sabe cozinhar, tocar piano, uma personalidade que parece incrível e é gostoso pra caramba. Começando a achar que Deus deu todos os talentos pra você.

— Então você me acha gostoso?

— Como se você não soubesse, devem dizer muito isso pra você. — Sorri.

Chanyeol vai para ponta do banquinho em frente ao piano e o puxa pela cintura. 

— Mas eu quero ouvir de você. Eu quero saber o que você pensa.

As mãos fazendo carinho em seu quadril o fazem sentir arrepios por todos os lugares. Jongin chega mais perto e coloca o braços em volta de seu pescoço.

— Você é tudo, Chanyeol. Você me faz sentir tudo — sussurra, brincando com os cabelos em sua nuca.

Não se controlando mais, Chanyeol o puxa para seu colo e encosta a boca na sua. De início é apenas um roçar de lábios, como se ele estivesse sondando para saber como seria recebido ou apenas aproveitando o momento mesmo tendo Jongin assim tão perto. Talvez um pouco dos dois.

O moreno também não se apressa, ele continua fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, dando pequenos beijinhos no canto da boca vermelhinha e roçando o nariz no seu. É o tipo de intimidade que ele nunca havia tido com ninguém.

— Sua boca. — Chanyeol toca seu lábio inferior. — Sua boca é tão bonita, Jongin. 

— A sua também é. — O moreno deposita em seus lábios mais um beijinho. — Sabe, eu lembrei de algumas coisas que elas fizeram comigo.

O ruivo fica surpreso antes de sorrir e o abraçar mais forte.

— É? O que você se lembrou exatamente?

Mesmo com o rosto quente por estar tendo aquele tipo de conversa, Jongin se inclina para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Ela por todo o meu corpo, me deixando várias marquinhas.

— E você ainda está com essas marquinhas?

Ele assente.

— Posso ver?

O moreno levanta os braços para que o outro possa o ajudar a tirar a camiseta. Quando a peça é jogada no chão, os olhos de Chanyeol devoram famintos cada parte da pele exposta. 

Mais perfeito ainda do que ele se lembrava.

Os dedos gentilmente se arriscam na caminhada em busca de cada pequeno chupãozinho e a cada um encontrado, um beijo é depositado por cima. Logo, Jongin está se contorcendo e gemendo no colo de Chanyeol, querendo mais contato, querendo mais tudo que aquele homem está disposto a lhe dar.

— Eu também marquei você? — Suspira sem fôlego.

Chanyeol levanta a cabeça e encosta a testa na sua.

— Minhas costas gostaram de toda atenção. Por que não vamos para o quarto e assim você olha tudo?

Em vez de soltá-lo, o ruivo segura firmemente as pernas que envolvem seu quadril e se levanta com Jongin nos braços. 

— Eu posso ir sozinho! — protesta.

Chanyeol beija rapidamente seus lábios e começa o caminho para o quarto.

— E onde está a diversão nisso?

No quarto, ele deixa Jongin descer roçando seu corpo e se vira de costas. A camisa logo encontra o caminho do chão, expondo o dorso musculoso. Encantado, o moreno fica parado olhando cada detalhe da pele dourada, onde é possível perceber pequenos arranhões vermelhos.

— Eu fiz isso? — Ele sabe a resposta, mas ainda é curioso que ele tenha vivido algo tão… selvagem. 

— Sim.

Jongin estende a mão e toca um dos arranhões visíveis na região da escápula.

— Dói?

— Nada que eu não possa aguentar. — Ele pode ouvir o sorriso na voz de Chanyeol. — Me toque mais, Jongin.

Se sentindo encorajado, ele chega mais perto e coloca as duas mãos contra a pele quente das costas alheias. O contraste entre as duas peles o deixa fascinado. Ele mal percebe que está prendendo o fôlego, até que Chanyeol de repente se vira e o puxa para seus braços.

Dessa vez as línguas se encontram, a suavidade de antes é esquecida por um momento quando os dois se tornam desesperados na busca um pelo outro. Chanyeol o segura pelas nádegas e o leva até que os dois caiam ofegantes na cama.

— Você consegue se lembrar disso? — murmura contra sua boca.

— O quê?

— Você, exatamente assim se esfregando contra mim.

Jongin cobre o rosto com as mãos.

— Meu Deus, você está me deixando envergonhado.

Chanyeol tira as mãos de seu rosto e, com os dedos entrelaçados, segura suas mãos acima de sua cabeça.

— Você estava tão bem, neném. Todo necessitado e gemendo.

— Chanyeol…

— Sim, você gemia meu nome exatamente assim.

Jongin se sente como um adolescente com os hormônios explodindo, ele não pode se controlar e abre ainda mais as pernas para que se esfregar contra Chanyeol fique mais fácil.

— Quer saber mais o que a gente fez? — o maior sussurra em seu ouvido.

— Sim.

— Você rebolava no meu colo, foi tão gostoso, bebê. E então a gente gozou ainda com as roupas.

Jongin arqueia as costas e solta um gemido alto. Ele nunca tinha ficado tão excitado com apenas uma conversa. Se Chanyeol não entrasse nele nos próximos segundos, provavelmente repetiria a experiência de gozar nas calças. 

— O que mais a gente fez? Eu quero tanto lembrar.

— Foi isso — responde o encarando.

— O quê?

— Foi isso, a gente acabou dormindo depois. Nenhum dos dois estava em muita condição de continuar algo.

Leva alguns segundos para que a informação faça algum sentido para Jongin. 

— Parece que eu estou vivendo minha adolescência atrasada toda em um único final de semana.

Chanyeol sorri e toma a boca na sua novamente, agora ele solta as mãos alheias e permite que Jongin coloque os braços em volta de suas costas.

— Você é tão gostoso — deixa escapar enquanto desce as mãos até o limite da calça de moletom do outro.

— Amo ouvir elogios vindo de você — Jongin responde, voltando a beijá-lo e deixando que as mãos entrem em suas calças para segurar suas nádegas. Chanyeol solta um gemido gutural e movimenta o quadril mais intensamente.

Com as bocas vermelhas e a respiração arfante, os dois param o beijo em busca de ar. Chanyeol segura o quadril de Jongin por baixo da roupa e começa a tirá-la.

— Está na hora disso sair.

O moreno levanta os quadris para facilitar a ação e em pouco tempo ele está completamente nu, tendo seu corpo apreciado pelo olhar do mais velho.

— Porra, Jongin. Você é tão lindo.

— É a sua vez agora.

Sem tirar os olhos do seus, Chanyeol rapidamente se levanta e tira a peça restante, a chutando-a para o lado.

Jongin se senta na cama e ele ali com os cabelos bagunçados, os lábios vermelhos e um olhar desejoso, faz o ruivo pensar que nunca viu ninguém mais deslumbrante.

Os dois se conectam novamente, agora sem nenhuma barreira de qualquer roupa, as peles se tornando ainda mais quentes e os gemidos ainda mais altos.

— Dentro de mim, agora! — Jongin manda.

— Já? — brinca.

— Já? Você esteve me torturando o dia todo, já chega.

Chanyeol lhe dá um beijo rápido e se levanta de novo, sumindo no banheiro. Ele volta alguns segundos depois com uma cara meio torturada.

— Eu esqueci que não tinha lubrificante aqui.

Jongin bufa.

— Você tem cuspe, dedos e até uma língua, Park Chanyeol.

— Deus, eu não sabia que você conseguiria ficar mais gostoso até você começar a falar sujo comigo.

— Isso não é falar sujo!

— Pra mim é.

— Você pode voltar pra cama, por favor?

Uma gargalhada sai do maior e ele corre de volta para cama. 

— Quando você se tornou tão mandão?

— Desde que eu passei a querer desesperadamente que você me fodesse.

Chanyeol fica chocado por um momento com as palavras que ele ouve e Jongin se pergunta se exagerou dessa vez.

— Desc…

— Meu Deus, eu estou tão duro.

E para provar seu ponto ele se aperta contra Jongin, fazendo-o sentir o pênis duro entre eles. Não que ele não estivesse do mesmo jeito, de qualquer forma.

Só que mesmo que Chanyeol esteja tão desesperado quanto Jongin, ele quer fazer diferente essa noite. Ele quer apreciar todo o corpo bonito, então toma seu tempo beijando cada parte dele. Havia descoberto na noite anterior que o outro é bem sensível em partes como o pescoço, mamilo e cintura, por isso esses são os pontos em que ele mais se demora, deixando Jongin gemendo e agarrando os lençóis com força.

Ignorando o pênis ereto à sua frente, ele morde a parte interna da coxa direita fazendo o moreno estremecer.

— Por favor…

Chanyeol sorri e continua a tortura, dando atenção apenas às coxas e virilhas.

— Você é tão malvado.

— Estou me certificando de que você nunca vá esquecer essa noite.

— É impossível.

O ruivo sobe novamente e para na altura de seu rosto. Ele segura o segura com ambas as mãos e deposita um beijo estalado nos lábios.

— Abra a boca, Jongin!

Sabendo o que ele quer, Jongin obedece e Chanyeol coloca o dedo indicador em sua boca.

— Você sabe o que fazer, bebê.

Logo outro dedo é colocado junto e Jongin fecha os olhos enquanto se perde em meio a todas as sensações que está tendo no momento. Chanyeol tira os dedos depois de um momento e os substitui por sua boca, em um beijo rápido e molhado.

— Eu quero que você abra os olhos, amor.

O apelido faz Jongin arregalar os olhos, mas ele não tem tempo de falar alguma coisa ou pensar muito sobre isso, porque tudo em sua mente vira um borrão assim que ele sente o contato úmido da língua de Chanyeol na ponta de seu pênis.

— Chanyeol!

Sua boca desce mais fundo e ele estabelece um movimento rítmico. Jongin põe sua glande encostando no fundo da garganta do mais velho e isso o faz revirar os olhos em prazer.

Quando ele acha as coisas não poderiam melhorar, o dedo indicador de Chanyeol começa a brincar com sua entrada antes de vagarosamente ser empurrado para dentro, ,causando todos os tipos possíveis de arrepios em seu corpo. Jongin se vê levantando os quadris e aumentando os movimentos enquanto é fodido pela mão e boca de Chanyeol.

O ruivo acrescenta o outro dedo quando sente seus cabelos seus cabelos sendo agarrados, não é o suficiente para doer mas firme para fazê-lo perceber que Jongin está bem próximo de atingir o clímax, por isso ele para e se eleva novamente até a altura do rosto do moreno.

Jongin não perde tempo em colocar as pernas em volta de seus quadris e emaranhar os dedos em seus cabelos, trazendo a boca para sua.

— Por favor, agora! — pede gemendo.

— Eu quero tanto você, bebê.

— Você me tem.

E mesmo que aquilo estivesse sendo dito naquele momento, teve um significado mais profundo para os dois, apesar de não falarem. Chanyeol se prepara com a camisinha e se encontra com o corpo de Jongin. Novamente o mais novo segura as nádegas do outro, apertando e o ajudando a estabelecer o ritmo. 

Chanyeol se apoia com os dois braços ao lado da cabeça de Jongin e não tira os olhos dos seus a cada estocada, o moreno levanta a cabeça a rapidamente para encontrar a boca alheia em um beijo bagunçado. Jongin puxa o lábio inferior cheinho entre os dentes e a pequena onda de dor faz Chanyeol gemer e o beijar ainda mais intensamente. 

Assim como na madrugada anterior, as costas de Chanyeol se tornam alvo das unhas de Jongin, que apesar de curtas, são o suficiente para trazer mais arranhões à pele macia. Sem conseguir mais manter o beijo por conta de toda a excitação, o mais velho esconde o rosto no pescoço suado do outro e aperta a coxa em volta de seu quadril.

— Eu estou tão perto, bebê.

Jongin morde seu ombro e depois arqueia as costas.

— Eu também. Mais rápido!

Os gemidos enchem o quarto, as respirações ficam mais difíceis e quando o ápice vem, eles se abraçam forte, não deixando um mínimo espaço entre eles. Chanyeol rola para o lado de Jongin e o puxa nos braços, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo.

— Você está bem? — pergunta, observando os olhos fechados do outro.

Um sorriso contente toma conta da face do moreno e Chanyeol se vê o imitando.

— Sim, muito bem.

Lentamente seus olhos se abrem e um pequeno biquinho se forma em seus lábios, pedindo um beijo. Beijo esse que é logo respondido.

— E você? Está bem? — sussurra, ainda com as bocas próximas uma da outra.

— Mais do que bem. —Deposita em seus lábios outro selinho. — Eu já volto, ok?

Chanyeol entra no banheiro e sai algum tempo depois com um pano úmido para limpar a barriga de Jongin.

— Assim você não precisa sair da cama.

Jongin sorri e espreguiça, então ele faz um sinal com o dedo para que o outro volte a se deitar. Por baixo dos lençóis as pernas se embaraçam uma na outra, a respiração do mais novo passa a fazer cosquinha no peito de Chanyeol e o cheiro de seu cabelo entra em seu nariz acalmando-o. É dessa forma que os dois adormecem naquela madrugada, exaustos, mas satisfeitos por estarem nos braços um do outro.

  
  


[...]

— Então, vocês vão se ver de novo? — Sehun questiona no outro dia.

— Eu não sei, nós trocamos telefone. — Suspira. — Mas ainda não sei realmente o que ele quer.

— Eu não conheço completamente o Chanyeol, mas depois de tudo que você me contou, creio que não vai demorar muito que seu celular toque.

De manhã cedo, por mais que Chanyeol tivesse implorado para que Jongin ficasse mais, ele decidiu que já estava na hora de ir para casa. Ele tinha amado cada momento, mas precisava pensar um pouco e tê-lo ali do seu lado não estava ajudando muito.

Jongin mal teve tempo de fechar a porta quando Sehun apareceu e começou a enchê-lo de perguntas. Então ele tinha passado a última hora detalhando cada mínima coisa do seu dia com Chanyeol.

— É, vamos ver.

— Não seja pessimista. 

Jongin bufa.

— Eu não sou, só não gosto de me jogar totalmente e não pensar nas consequências.

Um olhar estranho passa pelo rosto de Sehun, mas ele tenta logo cobrir com um grande sorriso, o que é totalmente inútil depois que Jongin já havia percebido.

— O que aconteceu?

Sehun se levanta do sofá e começa a recolher as xícaras de café da mesinha de centro da sala.

— Nada.

— Sehun!

— É besteira minha.

— Com certeza é, você estaria muito sério assim por uma besteira.

Sehun solta um suspiro derrotado, mas demora alguns segundos para conseguir encarar Jongin de volta. E quando faz, seus olhos estão marejados e em seu rosto está estampado a expressão mais triste que Jongin já viu nele.

— O que aconteceu? — o moreno pergunta de novo, suavemente.

— E-eu fui tão idiota.

Jongin o puxa novamente para o sofá e segura as mãos trêmulas entre as suas.

— Você está me assustando.

O mais novo levanta uma mão para secar a lágrima que começara a descer e olha para baixo em uma tentativa de escolher o rosto choroso.

— Ele vai embora.

Jongin olha para o topo de sua cabeça confuso.

— Quem?

— Oh meu Deus, quem seria a única pessoa a me colocar nesse estado?

Quando a realidade bate em Jongin, algo em seu peito aperta com a possibilidade de outra pessoa estar indo embora também, mas ele tenta sufocar isso e se focar no melhor amigo.

— Mas por quê?

Sehun levanta novamente a cabeça e morde o lábio inferior em busca de impedir que o choro aumente.

— Só… — Soluça. — Ele só achou coisas melhores pra fazer.

— Ele que te disse isso?

A pergunta parece fazer Sehun quebrar, porque o choro que ele vem tentando tão arduamente segurar de repente sai e Jongin não consegue pensar em outra coisa senão abraçar o melhor amigo e esperar que ele tenha o tempo dele para conseguir se acalmar.

— Está tudo bem, você vai ficar bem. — Acaricia suas costas.

— N-não vou, ele vai embora.

— Você quer que eu sequestre ele pra você?

Isso faz Sehun soltar uma pequena risada em meio às lágrimas.

— Quero.

— Pois eu vou, então.

O mais novo se afasta um pouquinho dos braços do amigo e sorri docemente.

— Você é o melhor, Jongin.

— Então, você vai me contar tudo ou prefere deixar pra depois?

— Ele recebeu uma oportunidade de contrato com uma gravadora norte americana, isso desde o mês passado, mas só me contou agora. — Bufa. — Ele resolveu aceitar.

— Oh meu Deus, Sehun. Sinto muito.

— Ele é um idiota.

— Por que ele não te contou antes?

O olhar de Sehun se torna distante, o hábito nervoso de morder seus lábios volta e dessa forma Jongin percebe que tocou em um ponto mais delicado.

— Ele pensou em não aceitar por minha causa. Tão idiota em achar que eu ia querer continuar caso ele desistisse dos sonhos dele por mim.

— Você quer ou não que ele vá?

Sehun o encara irritado.

— Claro que eu quero ele comigo, mas não nessas condições.

— Vocês não podem tentar algo a distância?

— Ele disse que não conseguiria, e pra falar a verdade acho que nem eu saberia lidar com isso.

Jongin suspira e acaricia o cabelo de Sehun, tirando alguns fios caídos na testa.

— O que nós vamos fazer?

— Nada — responde simplesmente, encostando a cabeça na parte de trás do sofá. — Quer dizer, eu tenho uma faculdade pra terminar, você também, além de um cara gostoso doido por você.

Jongin imita sua posição e olha para o teto.

— É bem capaz dele ir junto.

Sehun balança a cabeça, mesmo que no momento o amigo não esteja vendo.

— Eu acho que não, Chanyeol me parece ter sonhos diferentes e Junmyeon não vai querer que ele desista de tudo.

— Será?

— Mande uma mensagem, ligue… Converse com ele, Jongin.

— Você sabe quando Junmyeon viaja?

Ele balança a cabeça mais uma vez.

— Não quis saber, não quero correr o risco de passar por aquelas cenas clichês onde eu corro atrás dele no aeroporto.

Jongin gargalha e vira a cabeça para o olhar.

— Ia ser épico.

— Vai se foder.

[...]

Mais tarde naquela noite, foi a vez de Junmyeon ter uma conversa com Chanyeol sobre seus novos planos. Ele havia adiado o máximo que podia em uma tentativa desesperada de achar de uma solução que não envolvesse ter que ficar longe das duas pessoas que ele mais ama. Mas esse sempre foi seu sonho, ele quer poder mostrar para as pessoas sua música e talvez encantar a todos com o que é tão importante para ele.

Desde que chegou em seu apartamento, tem percebido seu irmão alheio e olhando o celular a cada minuto. Junmyeon havia o convidado para jantarem juntos, mas até aquele momento não tido coragem de tocar no assunto.

— Esperando alguma ligação? — Toma mais um gole do seu suco, olhando para o seu irmão por cima do copo.

Chanyeol se assusta com a pergunta repentina e, por um momento, fica envergonhado por não dar atenção ao mais velho.

— Desculpa. Hmm… — Pensa na melhor forma de explicar. — Nós não combinamos nada, mas eu estou com esperança.

— Por que você não liga?

— Medo de sufocar ele, estou esperando o tempo dele para tentar alguma coisa.

Junmyeon dá uma risada brincando com o pedaço de pizza no prato.

— Vocês passando o dia juntos não foi alguma coisa?

Mais uma vez Chanyeol cora com a atenção do irmão.

— Você realmente quer falar sobre minha vida sexual?

O mais velho faz um cena como se estivesse com vontade de vomitar.

— Ew, não. Apenas perguntando, mas sem detalhes.

Chanyeol sorri e continua comendo sua pizza com vontade. Elle vai esperar alguns dias antes de tentar algum movimento novamente em Jongin. 

— Então… — Junmyeon respira fundo e começa. — Tenho algo pra te contar. 

— Fala.

— Eu vou para os Estados Unidos.

O mais novo quase se engasga com a comida, ele toma um pouco do refrigerante para fazer a comida descer e conseguir falar.

— O quê? — pergunta, batendo no peito.

— Sabe aquela agência que eu te falei que tinha mandado alguns vídeos nossos há meses atrás? Bom, eles finalmente me responderam. Eu realmente não achei que isso ia vingar.

Mesmo que Chanyeol esteja chocado demais com a informação, ele não pode deixar de perceber os sentimentos conflitantes passando pelo rosto irmão.

— Você está bem com isso?

— Na época eu não tinha Sehun. — Dá um sorriso triste.

— Ele já sabe?

— Contei hoje, ele ficou me odiando claro.

Chanyeol balança a cabeça.

— Você sabe que não é assim.

— É, mas não importa mais.

O irmão de cabelos vermelhos suspira e se recosta no sofá.

— Então, quando a gente vai?

— Você não vai pra lugar nenhum — responde Junmyeon, lançando-lhe um olhar incisivo.

— Claro que vou.

— Não, não vai. Essa é a vida que eu escolhi pra mim, mas não é o que você quer.

— Junmy…

— Nem começa.

Os dois sempre foram irmãos inseparáveis e isso só aumentou quando eles perderam os pais em um acidente e Junmyeon se tornou a figura de responsabilidade para Chanyeol. Então, em uma tentativa de tirar um pouco o peso que o irmão mais velho carregava, passou a ajudá-lo em tudo que pudesse com seus sonhos, mesmo que às vezes negligenciasse a si mesmo. 

— Mas como eu vou ficar sem você? — pergunta com a voz embargada.

Junmyeon estende a mão e bagunça seus cabelos macios. Elle sempre faz isso quando está tentando confortá-lo.

— Você ainda me tem, Chan. Mas eu não quero mais interferir na sua vida, eu sei o quanto você gosta da sua faculdade, da Coréia. — Faz uma pausa tentando controlar o próprio choro. — E agora tem o Jongin… Eu realmente espero que as coisas fiquem bem entre vocês.

— Mas e se você precisar de mim? — Faz um biquinho.

— Eu ligo e você vai correndo, ok? Eu quero que você seja feliz.

Com o coração apertado, Chanyeol se joga nos braços do irmão que o segura apertado e canta uma suave canção para o acalmar, algo que ele sempre faz desde que são crianças, em uma época que os únicos medos do mais novo eram os monstros imaginários em baixo de sua cama.

— Eu te amo — sussurra contra o peito de Junmyeon.

— Eu também te amo, bebezão.

[...]

Alguns dias depois, ainda sem qualquer mensagem ou ligação de Chanyeol, Jongin decide que é a hora dele mesmo partir para ação. Com os dedos tremendo, ele digita uma mensagem para o homem que não tinha saído de seus pensamentos desde aquela noite.

_ (10h15min): Olá, Chanyeol! Tudo bom? Eu queria saber se você está ocupado…  _

Ok, casual, sem parecer desesperado.

Não demora muito para que a resposta chegue.

_ (10h17min): Oi, estou melhor agora e você? Hmm, mais ou menos, por quê?  _

Ele está terminando de escrever um convite a Chanyeol para sair, quando seu celular vibra anunciando outra mensagem.

_ (10h19min): Eu posso falar com você depois? Estou no aeroporto.  _

O quê? Jongin se sente perdendo o chão quando termina de ler. Então ele realmente vai seguir o irmão. Ele vai embora e nem pode se despedir. Não. Precisa vê-lo antes.

_ (10h21min) Que horas é seu vôo? Estou indo, não entra no avião, por favor.  _

_ (10h22min): Não é isso. Nos falamos depois.  _

_ (10h23min) Eu moro perto, me espere.  _

Mesmo que ainda estivesse de pijama, Jongin só se preocupa em vestir rapidamente um casaco e calçar seus tênis na entrada de casa. Ele corre para a rua e começa a andar desesperado em busca de um táxi. Assim que vira a esquina, uma senhora está saindo de um, então ele corre e entra para sentar no banco ao lado do motorista.

— Bom dia! Você pode ir ao aeroporto?

O taxista leva alguns momentos o olhando estranho e Jongin fica aflito.

— Por favor, rápido!

O caminho até o aeroporto é repleto de pedidos angustiados e orações para que dê tempo, que ele chegue até lá antes do embarque. No caminho, Jongin acaba contando ao motorista que está atrás de alguém e em um gesto solícito, o homem tenta acalmá-lo dizendo que vai pelo caminho mais curto.

Em vinte minutos eles chegam, Jongin dá uma nota maior que o valor da corrida e sai apressado sem esperar o troco.

— Boa sorte! — grita o taxista.

O local está cheio. Ele é um idiota, devia ter pedido detalhes do vôo a Chanyeol, mas no momento ele não consegue nem imaginar em parar para pegar no celular. No grande painel de informação de embarques há dois vôo para os Estados Unidos, um acabou de sair e o outro sai daqui a 20 minutos.

Rezando para que o vôo de Chanyeol seja o segundo, ele corre para mesa de informação, assustando a moça que está do outro lado.

— Você pode me dizer se Park Chanyeol já entrou?

— Nós não podemos dar informações sobre nossos passageiros, Senhor — ela diz calmamente.

— Por favor, é importante.

— São regras, Senhor. 

— Mas ele esqueceu algo importante — Jongin diz a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente.

— Você pode deixar conosco e nós nos certificaremos de encontrá-lo.

Suspirando frustrado, ele agarra os cabelos com força e olha em volta tentando pensar em uma alternativa. 

Até piada de Sehun ele tinha feito sobre isso e aqui ele está agora.

— Você deseja mais alguma coisa? Existem pessoas atrás de você.

Ele nem tinha se dado conta da pequena fila se formando com pessoas que claramente iriam viajar, diferente dele, que até de pijama está.

— Oh, desculpa.

Ele sai e continua olhando em volta na esperança de que talvez Chanyeol ainda esteja por ali. Jongin pega o celular e percebe que mais uma mensagem havia chegado logo após a última que ele havia mandado, mas na correria ele nem tinha sentido o celular vibrar.

_ (10h25min): Eu não vou viajar, estou apenas acompanhando meu irmão.  _

— O quê? — ele solta em voz alta.

— Jongin? — uma voz grave o chama por trás.

Ele se vira e quase cai bem ali de alívio ao ver Chanyeol.

— Eu não acredito.

Chanyeol se aproxima com os olhos mostrando preocupação.

— Você está bem? — Coloca as mãos em seus ombros.

Jongin fecha os olhos ao sentir o contato, a calma começa a se instalar em seu corpo e ele se deixa recostar no peito do mais velho.

— Obrigado! — sussurra. — Obrigado por ficar.

— Ei, está tudo bem. — Ele faz carinho em seus cabelos e o abraça mais forte. — Você realmente veio pra cá, de pijamas, achando que eu iria viajar?

Envergonhado, Jongin esconde o rosto no pescoço dele e balança a cabeça.

— Sim, eu queria pelo menos me despedir e ter a chance de dizer o quanto eu gostei de te conhecer.

Chanyeol o afasta para que possa olhar seu rosto e sorri suavemente, segurando-o em ambas as mãos.

— Não vou mentir e dizer que não pensei nisso. Desculpa não ter ligado antes, com toda essa história acabei ficando confuso. Mas eu tenho motivos pra ficar. — Acaricia sua bochecha com o polegar. — Você quer me conhecer mais, Jongin?

Jongin responde puxando-o pelo pescoço e encostando a boca na sua. Chanyeol toma o lábio inferior entre os seus e sorri quando Jongin solta um gemidinho baixo.

— Sim, eu quero. Muito.

Os dois saem do aeroporto de mãos dadas com grandes sorrisos estampados nos rostos.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, enquanto estão deitados juntos no sofá assistindo a um filme, Chanyeol se lembra de uma questão que vem lhe atiçando a curiosidade.

— Você se lembrou de tudo que aconteceu entre a gente durante aquela madrugada? — pergunta apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e olhando Jongin de cima.

— Hm… — Pensa. — Eu não sei bem. Eu lembro de alguns detalhes, mas o resto eu não tenho certeza se são memórias mesmo ou só imaginação.

— Hm, entendi. — Volta a se deitar. 

— Isso é importante pra você? Percebi que ficou chateado.

— No começo sim, mas agora não importa. — Ele vira o rosto de Jongin para o seu e lhe dá um beijinho de esquimó. — A gente vai poder criar muitas outras memórias juntos a partir de agora.

  
  
  


Fim

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? Em breve posto mais coisas aqui.
> 
> P.S.Essa fanfic também está postada no spirit e wattpad. 
> 
> Twitter: kyoongyeol


End file.
